Hurricane Kirk
Hurricane Kirk was considered to be the most devastating disaster in Tampa Bay Area's history, with a damage total of $30 billion inflicted in the area alone. Kirk was a strong and devastating Category 5 hurricane that raced across and caused severe havoc to the Florida Peninsula. Kirk was the eleventh named storm, sixth hurricane, and third major hurricane in the 2030 Atlantic hurricane season. Meteorological history A broad tropical low formed in the central Caribbean Sea on September 1, and was first identified by the NHC, moving slowly toward the west-southwest. Over the next couple of days, thunderstorm activity for the disturbance gradually increased. On September 5, the disturbance started to develop a center of circulation and on the next day, the still broad but well-organized system developed into Tropical Depression Eleven at 18:00 UTC. Over an area of very warm waters and moderate wind shear, the depression strengthened into a tropical storm, and the NHC assigned it the name Kirk. Kirk continued to grain intensify within the same favorable conditions, and started to develop an eye at the center of the storm. On September 8 at 10:00 UTC, a Reconnaissance flight had deteched hurricane-force winds near the center of the storm, and it was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane a few hours later. Approaching Cuba, it initially peaked with maximum sustained winds of 85 mph (140 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 980 mbar hours before making landfall over Isla de la Juventud in the country late on that day. Kirk then made landfall over mainland Cuba a few hours later. The storm lost some of its organization while over Cuba, and lost hurricane status on September 9 at 06:00 UTC. After its landfall in Cuba, it reorganized and turned to the northwest. It restrengthened into a hurricane early the next day. Soon, the hurricane experienced rapid intensification in warmer waters of the Gulf of Mexico while doing a curve to the east. Kirk went from a category 1 to a category 4 hurricane in 12 hours. An ADT scan on September 10 showed Category 5 characteristics, and was upgraded to one later that day. Kirk began its turn east-northeast toward eastern Florida. Kirk attained maximum wind speeds of 175 mph (280 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 905 mbar (hPa) shortly before making landfall. The hurricane made landfall twice along the Tampa Bay area on September 11 at approximately 13:00 UTC and 17:00 UTC, respectively. It somehow maintained Category 5 status for another few hours inland before it was downgraded below the category later that day. It emerged into the Atlantic and away from land as a Category 2 hurricane early on September 12. Cooler waters started to weaken the storm to a Category 1 before it fought against it and strengthened to a Category 2 on September 13. Wind shear started to pick up and get strong, which started to abate the storm. Kirk weakened below hurricane status while speeding westward on September 15, and then weakened to a tropical depression the next day. It degenerated to a remnant low on September 16 at 06:00 UTC. Preparations TBA Impact Cuba TBA Florida On September 9 as Hurricane Kirk began its turn toward the state, Florida started to feel some effects from the storm. Florida started to get some rain bands from Kirk. Once Kirk became a Category 5 hurricane the next day, Florida has already gotten gale-force winds from the storm. Really dangerous conditions started to occur in the state, especially the Tampa Bay area. Hurricane Kirk made landfall over the Tampa Bay during the day of September 11. That area experienced extremely severe conditions, with rain pouring really hard and heavy gusts occurring. The storm produced storm surge up to 25 ft (30.48 cm) in Tampa Bay alone, causing extreme flooding and levees to be broken. The whole area was submerged with water a few hours or so after the storm struck. Massive amounts of debris were left flying or on the waters. Kirk did around $30 billion in Tampa Bay alone, leaving a total of $42 billion in the state. Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Florida landfalls Category:Devastating Storms Category:Costly storms Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Future storms Category:Sandy156’s creations